Semiconductor chips have become progressively more complex, driven in large part by the need for increasing processing power in a smaller chip size for compact or portable electronic devices such as cell phones, smart phones, personal media systems, ultraportable computers.
There are a number of conventional processes for packaging integrated circuit (IC) dice. By way of example, many IC packages utilize a metallic leadframe that has been stamped or etched from a metal sheet to provide electrical interconnects to external devices. The die may be electrically connected to the leadframe by means of bonding wires, solder bumps or other suitable electrical connections.
In general, a leadframe will come from a supplier pre-plated with a desired pattern for further processing. The plating can protect selected portions of the leadframe during processing steps, but the plating itself uses relatively expensive materials, and under certain conditions it may be desirable to remove the plating. The die and portions of the leadframe are encapsulated with a molding material to protect the delicate electrical components on the active side of the die while leaving selected portions of the leadframe exposed to facilitate electrical connection to external devices.
Thus, a need still remains for a better manufacturing system. In view of the rising costs of materials, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.